The present invention relates to an electrical circuit arrangement.
Electrical circuit arrangements are known in a variety of embodiments. In such electrical circuit arrangements, capacitors often take up a significant amount of the installation space. This applies in particular to intermediate circuit converters, which often require a large capacitance between the rectifier and the inverter.
The capacitors of the prior art can often only be integrated with difficulty into the rest of the circuit arrangement or arranged within a housing. Furthermore, the capacitors of the prior art often have to be secured against mechanical oscillation and shock loads using complicated measures. A further disadvantage is that in particular larger capacitors often cannot be arranged very close to switching elements (for instance the semiconductor switches of a rectifier or an inverter). A close arrangement would be technically advantageous, however.
In the prior art, the capacitors are in most cases installed as discrete components. They often have a cylindrical or square design and are often soldered onto flat modules or screwed to bus bars. They have to be mechanically secured using corresponding connections with the module and sometimes also with a surrounding housing or suchlike (for instance a control cabinet). The modules themselves must have adequate mechanical rigidity and stability so that they can support and secure the capacitors.